Payback/Quotes
Captain Calan: (to Rex and Noah) you actually want me to let you fly the Keep (Both teens nod their heads) Argh... only until the next course change... And nothing fancy! :Rex: (Getting in the Pilot's seat) All right! Let's see what this baby can really do! (an alarm goes off) Wha? It wasn't me. Seriously! :Captain Calan: (to Doctor Holiday) Doc, if you excuse me. :Bobo Haha: (After firing a large weapon) You see what you get? That's what happens when you interrupt my nap. BOBO GETS CRANKY! (Bobo presses his attack) :Rex: (to Noah) I learned that the hard way too. :Van Kleiss: You took something very precious from me, Rex. And now I'll be returning the favor. :Rex: If you want my monkey, you can forget it! :Van Kleiss: It might come as a surprise to you that when you stole the nanites that gave me my power, you left some of your own behind. Enough to tell me a few things about what makes you tick. :Bobo Haha: All right, where to? :Rex: South Pacific. :Bobo Haha: That's my boy! And here I thought you tried to pull some hero stuff. :(Slight pause. Bobo realizes where Rex wants to go) Oh brother! :Captain Calan: (to Van Kleiss) what's your game Van Kleiss?! :Rex: Okay. Bobo set this thing to vent and go. If this doesn't work, I don't want you two getting caught in the blast. :Bobo Haha: Nope. :Noah: Forget it! Rex, at least think about this for a second. What if it wipes out your memory? What if it turns you into some kind of E.V.O. monster. :Rex: My friends need me. There's nothing more to think about. Bobo, do it! :Bobo Haha: Long odds pay big! :Rex: (to Van Kleiss) Here's a thought. When your top henchmen can't even get rid of someone by throwing him out of a moving plane, time to rethink the help. :Agent Six: (Rex is using new powers) This is an unexpected surprise. :Rex: Well, by now you should expect the unexpected from me, Six. :White Knight: I use that electromagnet to trap stray nanites. You're lucky it's on the lowest setting. Any higher and it would rip the nanites right out of you. :Biowulf: Then why don't you? :White Knight: Because then I wouldn't be able to do THIS! (Knight kicks Biowulf) :Skalamander: No one can help you. You're all alone now. :Doctor Holiday: Not exactly. (Holiday opens a door) I still have my sister. :(Holiday's sister attacks Skalamander) :Captain Calan: (to Rex after being cured) I don't want to do that again, no sir! :Doctor Holiday: As far as I can tell, you're back to your old self. :Rex: I don't know something feels different. That new build - I think I can do a lot more. It's like I can see the blueprints. I just need to figure out how to put it all together. :Doctor Holiday: White Knight in person. Never thought I'd see the day. :White Knight: Well don't get used to it. We found all the explosives. The base and the Keep will need extensive repairs. This was not our finest hour. :Rex: What are you talking about? We kicked butt! So what if Van Kleiss is back and more powerful than ever. So am I! If he wants to start a nanite war, let him bring it! :White Knight: (Laughs) It's good to have you back, Rex. :Doctor Holiday: You know, I think he actually means it. :Rex: Sure he does. So tell me something guys: what's next? (fade out) Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes